<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Dance by ALKimC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675580">One More Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALKimC/pseuds/ALKimC'>ALKimC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALKimC/pseuds/ALKimC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance as old as time, a memory of the good times. One more dance, is all she asks and one more dance is what she will receive. </p>
<p>Fleurmione short whilst you wait for me to update International Venture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One More Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sat there, on the bench in their garden, watching the flowers that her wife planted sway back and forth as if dancing to the songs played by the wind.</p>
<p>A rustling noise catches her attention and she looks up to see her wife, wearing a beautiful blue dress, the same one she wore on their wedding day. "Fleur" she whispered out reverently, slowly rising from the bench as she took in the others' image. </p>
<p>Walking towards her with even steps, the brunette whispers out a compliment as she reaches out to take the others hand in hers. A touch so soft one wouldn't realise it was there if they hadn't been concentrating, Hermione closes her eyes revelling in the touch. </p>
<p>"Oh, mon amour, you are as eloquent as you've always been" Fleur replied with a wink. </p>
<p>A familiar tune begins to play around them causing a smile to appear on Fleur's face as it had always done. After all, this was her favourite song. She then raises her hand, waiting for Hermione to begin their familiar dance. "Dance with me mon lionne." </p>
<p>The younger witch carefully grasps Fleur's hand the same way they've started for many years, and the same way they began their love affair eons ago. </p>
<p>Hermione smiles lightly and takes Fleur's hand in hers, winding an arm's gently around Fleur's form and together they step and sway and turn. Like a tale as old as time. </p>
<p>The two smile at each other, eyes glimmering and soft smiles gracing their faces. </p>
<p>"Do you remember our first dance?" the blonde asks with a tilt of her head. </p>
<p>"The dance that we had near the lake that I ended falling in, of course I do. How can I ever forget?" </p>
<p>"You didn't know it at the time but you stepped on my toes before you fell in." </p>
<p>"Did I? I never knew, you definitely hid it well" Hermione replied as they made a huge turn around the flower beds. Roses, of course. They were Fleur's favourite because they represented love. And Fleur always made it a point to remind Hermione how much she loved her dearly. </p>
<p>"Remember when you had to take dancing lessons because of the family ball" Fleur said with a chuckle. </p>
<p>"I had never danced so much in my life. Your mother could be a real slave driver when she wants to be. I can still feel the aches in my feet to this day." </p>
<p>"Because of those lessons by maman, many people complimented you at the ball. I was a bit jealous that so many of my cousin's wanted to have a dance with you after you showed them your skills."</p>
<p>"There is no one else I would rather dance with in this way than you." </p>
<p>"In fact, I would say you've gotten even better since that day mon amour" Fleur says, a tone tinted with laughter. </p>
<p>"That's what you always say" Hermione replied with a shakey smile, eyes filled with grief. </p>
<p>The dance stops abruptly and the music cuts out as Hermione bites the inside of her cheek, trying to keep the smile steady. But no matter how hard she tried, the warmth from the tears sliding down her face could not be held back. </p>
<p>"Mon amour" Fleur whispered concerned. </p>
<p>Hermione's head drops down as she allows her tears to flow freely. "Fleur" she chokes out. </p>
<p>Fleur bends down slightly to look at Hermione's face, "don't be sad 'ermione, it's ok."</p>
<p>"I miss you Fleur. I miss you so much" Hermione cries out as she reaches out to Fleur, wanting to touch her cheeks. But, just like with the dance, her hand simply drifted through Fleur's image like the ghost she was. Able to see the one she loved but not being able to feel the heat of her skin. To talk but never touch.</p>
<p>"I wish I could hold you again, I wish I could feel your hand in mine as we dance like we did every Spring and Summer in our garden amongst the roses. I wish I could kiss you like we did that day at our wedding. I wish so much that you were <i> here </i> ." </p>
<p>"Don't cry mon amour, I promise it doesn't hurt anymore."</p>
<p>Fleur's image gestures Hermione to the bench that she had sat on at the beginning of this reunion. When settled into the bench the two look on at the familiar expanse of the garden they had built together. "Amour, I just want you to know that no matter what I will always be here with you. I've not gone anywhere, I have and always will be right next to you." </p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head up and down , rubbing her cheeks, as she lifted the helmet she wore slightly in order to clear the water from her eyes. </p>
<p>Hermione's sniffles and tears filled the room, and there across the large expanse of the green lit room, were two adults. Both with light brown hair, one whose hair was bushy like her mother, the other straight like their maman.</p>
<p>The two girls watched their mother with tears in their eyes as she talked and danced with thin air. Only the image on the screen next to them showed Hermione taking one more dance with her wife, Fleur Delacour-Granger, who passed away today, their anniversary, all those years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well you all are probably waiting for International Venture to update so take this in the mean time.</p>
<p>It's short so sorry for that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>